Myth made flesh: rise of the male veela
by Bladed love
Summary: the male veela has been a legend only spoken in whispers of awe and fear. Now the legend rises again. The Male Veela has awakened in the form of one Harry James Potter. Harry/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

A/N: welcome to my new work: Legend made flesh! This has a male veela so expect lots of women I was sifting through the fics in the archive and I found a work called secret of the male veela by mrriddler. I found the work interesting and drew some inspiration only it will be drastically different but harry will find his creature heritage a lot earlier. Still, you might see some major similarities and any ideas that are not mine and belong to the writer of the previously mentioned fic. With that being said, enjoy! Oh wait, I do not own Harry potter that belongs to jk rowling. If I did, Ron would be the name of a dog not a person (the dog would also be more intelligent and loyal).

The male veela is a creature feared by humans to the point where its very existence is denied. The last male veela, Thantos, waged a war of genocide against wizard kind and nearly caused their extinction. After he died a mysterious death at an unrecorded date the humans and magical creatures signed a ceasefire, one party leaderless and one too few on number to have anything but extinction at worst, a Pyrrhic victory at best. Both sides kept the truth alive in their own ways. The wizards passed the information from head to heir under secrecy vows so only the oldest families know of it. The magical creatures told it in the form of children's tales and after the coming of age the child would be sworn to secrecy and informed of the truth of the male veela and the collective dream of all intelligent non-human magical races. Nearly 1000 years later an elite group of veela stands in a circle with the utmost vigil. Waiting for the moment when the object created by Thantos to detect and track the male veela will activate. Waiting for the moment for the alliance of magical creatures to rise once more, free of wizarding oppression.

It was a cold Samhain (Halloween) night in the French veela sanctum. The head council was meeting due to a rather confounding dilemma. The magic sensor attuned to locate the fabled male veela when they scarcely appear every 1000 years has gone off twice in a few months, both times a reconnaissance team has been sent in to find the male veela have noted that the being in question have disappeared without a trace. This has caused major consternation especially since envoys from vampire covens, werewolf packs, and many other sentient "near human" races have discovered the failure of the french veelas to discern the identity of the mythical male. In a white marble hall filled with intricate tapestry and works of art an assembly of beautiful women that age with grace was taking place. Dignitaries of various other races were present from the allegedly neutral goblins that embezzled wizarding funds to Thantos's cause. Proxies from mermaids and giants were there since their races have difficulties attending due to traveling arrangements on short notice. Centaurs, Vampires, Werewolves, dark elves, and light elves were represented by their dignitaries due to a common interest; a common hope.

"Order, order!" One of the many blond haired beauties cried amongst the pandemonium. Once everyone settled down she began to speak again. "As you all know we are here due to matters of the mysterious male veela and our current inability to locate him. To start this conference off I wish to review the facts: The Male veela was born on July 31st, 1980 in the united kingdom. He disappeared shortly afterwords only to resurface and disappear in the surrey area. For one year we have attempted to locate the young lord and bring him and any kin to the veela sanctuary to no avail. But what else happened in 1980 on July 31st and Halloween night? They all revolve around the most famous infant in wizarding Britain; Harry Potter." This lead to an onslaught of denials, demands, and denouncements before order could be restored to the white marble hall. After this the woman began to speak again. "Here is what my department has discovered thus far: His magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore who has placed him with his relatives in surrey under blood wards, he has stolen 10,000 galleons per month from the young lord's trust vault which automatically refills. We expect due to warnings and compulsions used by Mr. Dumbledore that they will resist bringing him on vacations. The local primary school however, is outside of the five kilometer protection provided by the blood wards. That can provide the opening to apprehend our young lord and begin raising him into the leader of magical creatures."

At the conclusion of the briefing a slightly aged woman in ornate robes stood up and addressed the assembly. "Good work Madame Madeline, I think if there are no reasonable objections we will make use of the plan and rescue the young lord one week after he begins schooling. That way any private monitoring Dumbledore may have set up will begin to drop its guard and delay contact until it is too late. All in favor?" Three quarters of the room raised their hands. "Very well the operation will commence on the 10th of september when the lord is five years old, adjourned!"

Four Years later St. August's primary school for children.

The second week of school has commenced and already the little tykes were disenchanted with every aspect of school except recess and snack time. Today was a fairly average day for one Harry Potter, woken up with a slap by his aunt rather than a kiss. After having the food he slaved over for an hour in the half thrown on the floor, he was forced to clean it while being ordered to recite why he was a good for nothing freak. After sitting in the backseat, he ran to the classroom hoping to avoid his blob of a cousin.

He made it to his desk in one piece, yet the mini whale continued to give him a look that promised unspeakable agony in the near future. The teacher began taking role when a short woman with glasses came in and spoke in a slightly shaky tone. "Excuse me may I borrow Harry Potter? Some people want to see him up at the administration office."

This set off a set of whispers, especially from those who live around privet drive. The whispers did nothing to assuage the timid boy. As well they shouldn't as these whispers consisted of harry getting dissected by the government. Yes, his 'family' did wonders in spreading rumors about the demon boy.

"W-why do they want me? Did I do something bad?" A scared green-eyed child asked the woman.

The woman responded with a shaky sigh, "honestly child I don't know but these people are not to be trifled with just cooperate". No more words were exchanged for the rest of the way.

The office looked like the aftermath of a hostage scene. A glass window that acts as a wall to the school counselor's office was shattered, a chair was overturned and several people were huddled in a corner. The instigators were sitting on chairs and a coffee table all gazing at Harry with an unreadable expression. They were all cloaked, but one could tell their figures were obviously female.

"Are you Harry Potter?" A woman asked simply.

"Yes I am, what do you want with me." Harry asked with a clear hint of panic.

"You are not in trouble don't worry, but I will need to ask you to come with me." The woman replied in a gentle but firm tone that left no room for argument. Harry nodded and was lead into a black Lincoln town car.

The car ride was filled with a tense silence that lasted for an hour and a half until the car stopped when Harry's captors pulled over on an abandoned back road. From there harry was lead outside in a clearing. At this point harry was about to break down into sobs, it reminded him of a horror movie he saw when he sneaked out of his cupboard one night. They dragged a man into the field and shot him while he was bound and gagged. Harry started panicking despite the lack of a gun.

"NO NO NO I DON'T WANNA DIE." Harry screamed sobbing. This brought out an exchange of odd looks and even a round of chuckles.

"Don't worry child we are not here to kill you we are here to bring you home." This was the worst form of reassurance.

"To my Aunt and Uncle? Are they behind this? Did they pay you people to kill the freak?" Harry was downright hysterical and the freak comment elicited some frowns.

"No child to your real home and people in the sanctum." The woman replied with a kind smile. "Where you were destined to be from the start. Just grab this handle, I know how bad your relatives must have been by the way you reacted. Grab the handle and you will go to a place where you will be loved, somewhere your horrid relatives will never hurt you again." The lady cooed gently holding the lightly sobbing boy in her arms.

Harry acquiesced he grabbed the handle, heard a voice whisper, "Activate" and a foreign tug on his navel made his world go black. The last words he heard were "welcome home, young prince."

A/N: Alright first chapter done to start off with parts I've borrowed and/pr will be borrowing

Cover up of male veela's existence

Pack Structure

Status of male veela

Thantos and some of his k

Also...About harry freaking out like that if that seems questionable I must ask you :what did you expect? A five or six year old kid pulled out of class hearing the other kids say he was going to get dissected (a bit advanced in terms of vocabulary though). Then seeing the admin office completely trashed and forced to go to the instigators of the of the attack practically kidnapping him along with them all being women (boys are slightly sexist at that age cooties and such). If that was me, not even counting the abuse and neglect, I would be pretty damn scared if that was me. Hope you all like the opening chapter I wrote the story at an ungodly hour (past midnight) so pardon any spelling errors.

P.S. I reserve the right to make large amounts of spelling and grammatical errors at the beginning and end authors note

P.S.S I am a college student who is an athlete I'll update when I can but don't hate me if the chapters aren't frequent or long. P.S.S.S:... I LIKE PIE :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: back again with the next chapter this ones a bit longer than the last. Iam also making this Harr/Fleur/Massive OC harem (I shall unleash my inner pervert! Mwahaha!) I need oc's from the races of Siren, Vampire, Werewolf, One more Veela, and one human OC (grey or dark). If anyone can help then cyber cookies to you! Also I am going to try and add a French accent when the french characters speak starting next chapter, wish me luck!**

Harry woke up in a very large bed in a room that seemed to be a hospital room. It had some of the equipment Harry saw on TV.

" I see you're awake, allow me to help you get ready you have a lot to do." A woman said from a corner startling young Harry.

"W-where am I miss, is this a hospital? How did I get here?" Harry asked nervously, not wanting a beating for asking too many questions.

"You are in France, more specifically, you are in the veela sanctum known as _Enclave D'espoir.,_ or Enclave of Hope in the English tongue. The stronghold of the veela who reside in Western Europe. Allow me to be the first to welcome you home. There are some people waiting to meet with you, they will explain everything. There are some clothes for you in the cabinet on your left, pleased hurry." The woman said politely with a curtsy... wait a _curtsy_?

Harry had little time to comprehend the gesture as the woman left to give him the illusion of privacy. After changing into the robes that looked like a dress to Harry. Walking out a door and into a corridor a woman signaled him to follow her. Harry was in awe at the sheer opulence of this building. There was old portraits with gilded frames, ornate statues and marble flooring. Finally the old lady stopped at a set

of ornate doors and the woman opened it while telling him "this is where we part ways, the people in there will explain the situation and why you are here."

"Harry Potter, please take a seat, we have a lot to discuss." There were 5 women seated at a table facing

him. Harry complied and sat on a chair, fidgeting uncomfortably under their calculating gazes.

"Do you know why we brought you here, Mr. Potter?" The lady on the far right asked him in a business like tone.

"No I do not ma'am." Harry replied in the most level tone he could manage.

This began a long discussion of the various circumstances in Harry's life that he is unaware of, this includes the existence of the wizarding world and his celebrity status as the boy-who-lived. That was followed up by the transgressions of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Needless to say, Harry was pissed at that point. He threw a small tantrum but was calmed down in the end. They then proceeded to inform him of his status as the new male veela. Some abilities and what is expected of him were also mentioned.

"So, let me make sure I understand this, I am a very famous figure in a society that only should exist in myths and legends. The man who is credited with ending the second world war is the man who illegally placed me with my relatives and steals a large chunk of money from me on a monthly basis. Do stop me if I digress.

"No no, so far so good." A woman replied non nonchalantly.

I am apparently a male veela who is considered near or even godly to any non-human magicals. I am expected to usher in a new era for oppressed populations and am relatively unknown to the people responsible for the oppression; the wizards. This is due to the fact that my predecessor was so feared due to his actions and nearly wiping out humans."

"Correct, my lord you seem to be taking this well."A woman said only to receive a panicked look in return.

"Taking this well, taking this WELL!? In one day I go from the kid who lives in a cupboard to some sort of royalty among mythical beings and a celebrity among human magicals. How on earth am I supposed to take this?" Harry shouted, finally letting loose.

This brought a few muffled melodious giggles from the 5 women. "You are still only 5 years of age my lord, you will have plenty of time to adjust and become a great ruler." One of them responded, barely managing to hide the laughter from her voice.

Another picked up after recovering from her fit of giggles. "You will be educated by the best scholars creature-kind can offer, do not worry we aren't going to expect a leader out of an untrained 5 year old right away. Our kind has waited for a millennium for your birth a few years wont make a difference."

"Now then why don't you have some food I'm sure you must be hungry." One suggested with a smile. Harry nodded and two guards escorted him out.

"Now that that is taken care of, we need to discuss his living arrangements. It would be foolish to reveal him as one of us and keep him here. Our combined numbers will not manage to stand up against a united wizard front. Our best bet is to use all the sway and influence we can muster to transfer his guardianship to a family with creature origins." A silver garbed woman argued gaining suspicious looks all around.

Is this so, and who would you pick to house our young lord." Another shot back with narrow eyes.

Nodding, the silver garbed woman fired back in an even tone. It just so happens that my son-in-law has a marriage contract with the potter clan, but is afraid to call it in with the 'orphaned betrothed protection clause.' Due to fear of Dumbledore's political influence. If we lent him a hand and provided evidence of his relatives abuse along with some _reading_ material on neutrals and the opposition that could prove to be persuasive for them to change their stance on the issue."

"A couple of questions, how will we and the other species train him to take his role when he is in the eyes of the wizarding world? What is in this for you, it is a known law of our kind that controlling a male veela in a puppeteer-like fashion is a crime that can end in an immediate execution if you are lucky. The veela questioned giving a sharp look at the end.

"He will be in the eyes of the wizarding world but we all know how blind they are and how easily they take words at face value. Just have an unregistered multi-use portkey or floo connection that will allow him to teleport back and forth from their household. As for your second request." Here she paused as her face morphed into a solemn one. "This will allow him to gain the potter fortune, and also any influence he has as the boy-who-lived to soften wizarding society for the upcoming clash. For my granddaughter, you of all people should know how hard it is for someone with creature inheritance to find a mate. He will have love and a surrogate family. This gives him a happy childhood and a romantic relationship. "The woman in silver stated causing 3 to give her appraising looks and the one she was addressing to adopt a melancholic look, one reflecting on days long gone.

After the plan was agreed upon, the woman went to floo her son-in-law, the time to act is now.

"Jean Delacour my mother doesn't have all day get away from that paperwork or no sex for a week!" Apolline Delacour shouted, finally fed up with her husband's laziness.

"Yes dear!" Jean said running at breakneck pace. The man was there before you could say quidditch.

"Ah, Jean how have you been lately? Selena inquired with a polite smile while gesturing for her son-in-law to

"I have been good, but could you tell me what was so urgent that you had to have my wife threaten me with the couch in an adult way with Fleur in earshot?" Jean said mildly peeved.

"Oh come off it Jean she's a veela and veelas are exposed to things their human counterparts will not hear for another 5 years. The real reason I called you involves an outstanding marriage contract with house Potter. Before we proceed I am afraid I will require an oath of secrecy." Selena said going from playful to serious.

Jean didn't blink and immediately swore the oath without further question. Jean knew his mother-in-law's occupation and wasn't fazed.

"Okay, the thing is Harry Potter, the last Potter is a male veela " This caused Jean to spit out the tea he was drinking. Apolline put the dots together, _'Harry is a male veela, wait, she mentioned a marriage contract with house Potter. This means my daughter will be married to the Male Veela and that also means, thanks to his sex drive, I GET TO SPOIL SOME GRANDCHILDREN.'_ Apolline gained a giddy look while Jean started to sweat with a bit of reminiscent shock, all the while, Selena looked on knowingly. "As the side of the family with the more intelligence has clearly figured out what I want.

"The young lord has disappeared from his relatives house and should be announced missing, and if his disappearance is not announced we will make sure it is leaked out to the public. When it is, we will also leak out stories of abuse from a preplanned follow-up investigation. You go into the ICW wave the contract and demand that he be put into your custody using clause 27. The alliance of magical beings will assert all of our political weight in order to gain support for you. This will cause you to gain custody and further plans for why and what needs to be done will be given after this stage. This last bit should be obvious but I'm going to tell you because you can be really thick sometimes despite your political savvy: DON'T TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE."

With that being said Selena had some light conversation before leaving.

One week later: Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was furious! How dare his little weapon leave his house! This put his carefully crafted manipulations into jeopardy! How was he supposed to befriend young Ronald on the train now?

That brat better be found and fast! While his internal rant was about to continue, an owl flew through the window. Expecting a reprimand session from the wizengamot, he was shocked and outraged that it was one from the ICW. His ire was only increased when his custody over the brat was being challenged by a Frenchman! A FRENCHMAN! Not a good day for Albus Dumbledore, not a good day at all. "Damn it! I spilled my lemon drops!" Dumbledore shouted out in fury.

3 weeks later

**The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Abused**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_The international community is in an uproar over revelations of the living arrangements of the boy-who-lived. The infant who brought about the downfall of one of the most feared dark wizards ever to walk the earth. From the death of his parents on that fated Halloween night, to only a month or so ago. He lived in the care of his muggle relatives at number four Privet Drive. His first five years of life were not carefree and joyful like your children probably experience. His childhood was filled with starvation, neglect, and emotional, physical, and psychological abuse. _

_Previous to these revelations we were assured by Albus Dumbledore that he was safe and happy on multiple occasions. This is clearly not the case and has this reporter wandering what else could he have lied to us about over the years? The situation became even more perplexing when a custody suit over the boy wonder took place in the ICW by the head of the French DMLE Jean Delacour due to an outstanding marriage contract. Despite Dumbledore's attempt to block the case and the protests of the British ministry, the case moved forward and after a vicious debate, the case was ruled in favor of Mr. Delacour. When asked for a comment he claimed that he wanted to press this case for quite some time, but was afraid that he would lose due to Dumbledore's influence. The real surprise was as part of the custody award Harry Potter would be given French citizenship in place of his English citizenship. This is due to the fact that Harry Potter suffered due to lack of care and felt that the ministry failed to protect an international treasure and hero such as Mr. Potter adequately._

_When the french government was asked for a statement and the spokesperson told us: "The French magical community welcomes Mr. Potter with open arms. The status House Potter held in England will be transferred over here and upgraded to a Most Ancient and Noble House due to his role in the downfall of the English dark lord. Tell Mr. Dumbledore not to worry, we will take excellent care of Mr. Potter. While this reporter grieves at the loss of England's hero. I also wish Mr. Potter the best of luck and a happy childhood._

_More on Albus Dumbledore: The Negligent Headmaster go to page 6_

_More on Harry Potter go to page 8_

_More on the Dursley's and the abuse of the boy-who-lived go to page 10_

_More on the Delacour family go to page 12_

I think it goes without saying that Albus Dumbledore was incensed when he saw the morning edition of the daily profit. Harry was found a week later 3 kilometers from the leaky cauldron and despite Dumbledore's attempted interference, was quickly sent to France. He transition into life with the Delacours was smooth as glass. Gabrielle (age 3) quickly took to him like an older brother. Fluer was his best friend (for now) despite Fleur knowing of certain events that will take place in the future, she was content to just having fun and getting to know her future mate on a platonic level. Apolline and even Jean adored the little boy despite his evaporating timid nature. Slowly he his healing, and soon his training will begin.

**Concluding notes: Please do feel free to review if you don't like something and want me to think of changing it I wont know unless you review. Also I accept all criticism and dislike as long as you make it constructive and state your reasons. Basically I don't want "UR STORY SUX PLZ GO KILL URSELF DERP DERP TROLOLOL! Instead: I don't like your story and this is why.**


	3. Chapter 3 Childhood

**I'm backkkkkk! DONT SHOOT! Sorry I haven't updated for a while even though I had the gist of this chapter finished for a few weeks. There were some parts that bugged me. (I guess I am OCD). Anyway I decided it is time for a long overdue reviewer answering session.**

**Many of you pointed out two things: How Harry was more mature than he should be and the fact that I need a beta.**

**First About Harry acting wayyy to mature, I can agree with that. While Veela are supposed to be more mature than their human counterparts in my fic (Fleur got the talk at age 8). I did overdue it and probably should have added in some denial and maybe some fainting. Not planning on fixing the part in the foreseeable future, I have enough trouble updating in a timely manner as is.**

**Now the question about the beta, I would get one but I have two problems. I don't know which betas are good ones and will fit my needs. I also don't have the time to work with one, my schedule is so erratic even my roommate can hardly handle it ( and he can sleep through freaking bomb going off this fact still astounds me). So I don't have the time as this is a way for me to unwind and sharpen my writing skills. Sorry if my answers displease you qll but I call it like I see it.**

**~~~~Individual reviewer time~~~~~~**

** Frytrix: You asked a similar question to the whole too mature thing but with a twist. I wouldn't say denial, or a trick. I would say the best term to describe what went on in his head is desperation. If I lived in that abusive of a situation I would want out of there too.**

** Goldrune09: This will have a lot of smut (although I plan to host the lemon scenes off the site and will provide links in profile along with reminders where the scene is cut) But this is a fic with a plot.**

** Primadoral Soul: Thank you for asking this I have a feeling your not the only one wondering this. The marriage contract is Monogamous and recognized by the WIZARDING world. The non-human world, however, doesn't recognize a male veela as a being capable of monogamous relationships. As for the other human OC hehehe one name and you will understand this much better.**

** Ballinore: This gave me some thinking to do. Some of your suggestions I will use like weapons and training to use them. But the idea of infiltration, and foraging, the alliance the he is destined to lead will eventually need him at its head, making those skills moot opr counterproductive. Also I will use the ideas of power boosts but not in large quantity as he is already powerful (or will grow to become powerful) due to his heritage. Some of your ideas I will probably integrate some I will discard. IF you have anymore ideas (this goes for anyone who to my admiration is reading this lengthy intro) feel free to drop me a line.**

**One of The anonymous reviewers said that he dislikes bad dumbles! Sorry man but we have a difference of tastes as I enjoy it.**

**Sunday, Delacour Household**

'' AAHHH Harry! Get off!" Shrieked an irritated Fleur Delacour. She was trying to shake off an 8 year old Harry Potter who was grabbing on her leg.

"But I don't want you to go Fleur please stay." Whined a pouting Harry Potter even unconsciously releasing a little allure causing Jean and Apolline to exchange looks that said _'its time for the talk, again'. _They can only hope Gabrielle will stay 5 forever.

Things in the Delacour household have been cheerful yet hectic. One year ago, Harry begun his training to become a true male veela and the leader of the non-human races. Every alternate week,

he would go to the veela sanctum in Enclave D'espoir to be trained for classes. When he isn't at the sanctum, he receives lessons that either supplements his schooling in the sanctum or separate lessons on wizarding society from Jean, Apolline, and a few other wizards who work for the veela, or members of wizarding society with mixed heritage.

"Harry dear, say goodbye to Fleur now we need to have a talk." Apolline said in a motherly, yet authoritative tone. Harry new he wouldn't win this one so he gave Fleur a hug goodbye and departed to the kitchen.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked with the kicked puppy look.

_'That look should be illegal.'_ Mused Apolline with a smile.

"No dear you see, when a veela turns 8, their mother is expected to explain the concept of the allure and some parts of the veela heritage. Although please be mindful I'm going to have trouble with this talk as it will be different with you being a male veela. Then a 3 hour talk began which led to a furiously embarrassed and flustered Harry walking out.(A/N: sorry for those who wanted to see the veela version of the talk I couldn't really write it despite my best efforts just picture it as normal except veela stuff thrown in, emphasis on people wanting you for sex, knowing the sign of resistance or immunity to allure, anger management etc. ).

"Okay Harry time for you to get ready to leave for the sanctum, you know how Ms. Illena gets when you are tardy for etiquette lessons." Jean warned, which caused Harry to wince. Ms. Illena is a widowed dark elf noble whose village was destroyed by human supremacists fifty years ago and claimed safety at the sanctum in her hour of need (think of the village as a city-state like Athens in ancient Greece). She held the kindly grandmother air to her, but cross her once, and she becomes a monster so fearsome that the devil himself would wince at the mention of she-whose-wrath-shames-hell.

With that being said, Harry bolted up the stairs faster then you could say "Portkey". When he reached his bedroom he panicked around his messy room and begun searching for his instructional attire. This consisted of stylish and comfortable, but not constraining robes that allow him a grace and freedom of movement. This is accompanied by dragon hide shoes and a utility belt with a wand holster and two charmed storage pouches meant to hold various odds and ends(flasks, ingredients, various weapons etc.).

"I'm ready, lets go!" Harry called out running down the stairs and nearly falling in the process.

"NO!" Gabrielle yelled, latching unto Harry with surprising strength. "Not you too! Please don't leave me!" She was crying hysterically at this point.

Harry chuckled "Gabby I am just going for lessons I will be back in a few hours." Gabby smiled sheepishly gave him a hug and unlatched while calming down from her momentary scare.

**One Portkey Later**

Harry Potter arrived in a sitting room with some food layed out on the table, and to cart filled with various torture devices... err learning material.

"Welcome young lord, are you prepared for your lessons." A stern but kind looking old lady asked.

"Yes I am Ms. Illena ma'am." Harry replied in a polite and obviously rehearsed manner.

"Good, good, your lessons for today include myself, your finance teacher Ms. Davis, and your charms instructor Mr. Matthews.

Harry nodded and gracefully took his seat, just another day.

**Hogwarts School, Headmasters Office**

These last few years have not been kind to Albus Dumbledore. The wizened old man was furiously going over old laws looking for some antiquated international accord that would let him regain custody of one Harry Potter. No success to be found.

"Damn it all, damn the Frenchman, DAMN THAT BRAT!" Albus shouted in one of his routine tirades, mumbling that this has strained his relationship with house Weasley. When Jean invoked the contract it superseded the a contract he made when Ginny was born. Then later Remus was infuriated when the news of the abuse was released, and wont sit in the same room, the even did a background check on Albus Dumbledore and learned not only of the gold he used from the Potter vaults, but also on his influence for the Werewolf Protection Act being passed! Not only is he in debt for all the money he stole, but also every werewolf pack is now extremely hostile to him, more than all magical creatures after the brat left. Why can't everyone understand it was for the greater good? The worst news came later when the ICW decided to strip him of his title of supreme mugwump claiming that if he cannot take care of a child then he cannot take care of an international assembly.

_'Don't worry, the brat will surely want to go to Hogwarts just like his parents. Then I call him to my office slip him a potion inside some tea, and use a little mind magic and my plans for the greater good will be moving forward just like before. I just have to be patient.' _Albus thought, calming down from his tirade before sucking on a lemon drop. Yes everything will work out, for the greater good.

Fawkes just looked at him with a phoenix version of a deadpan._ 'Why am I bonded to this idiot' Might as well go to that veela sanctum the centaurs are raving about with all their cosmos lunacy. Perhaps I can work something out to escape this lunatic.' _Fawkes let out a trill, but for reasons other than what Dumbledore could have guessed.

Delacour Household, 2 weeks later

Harry plopped down on his bed ready to relax, he went into Fleur's earlier room like usual only to remember she left for Beauxbatons. So he just lied down dejected at being home alone, Apolline and Jean were out shopping and little Gabrielle was at a preparatory academy for a couple hours. '"I hope Fleur is doing okay. I miss her" Harry muttered with a sigh.

"Aww how touching, I missed you too Harry." A voice called from the fireplace. Harry shot up faster than lightning.

"Fleur! How... You!" Harry spluttered until he noticed that it was a floo connection then made an "O" expression causing Fleur to giggle at him.

"Madame Maxime has made special exceptions for me since she knows of your 'condition'. She was downtrodden when you said it was unlikely that you will be attending beauxbaxtons in favor of continuing homeschooling but she understands why." Fleur said with what was probably a shrug.

"Awesome! How are classes going?" Harry asked just glad to have someone to talk to.

Fleur let out a sigh at this. "Good, but apparently you have a fan club at Beauxbatons . I cannot say they are very happy with me for taking their prey. However there is something I must tell you about." She said with a disgusted snort and some nervousness.

_Flashback_

_Fleur Delacour was walking down the hallways of beauxbatons when she was stopped by 3 large girls, probably 5th years. The leader stepped away from her stooges... err friends and addressed her with a sneer. So little girl, do you enjoy robbing the cradle, my family owns various orchards if the little boy doesn't get enough juice before nap time then I'm sure my father could be of assistance. The girl said in a mocking fashion eliciting condescending chuckles from her stooges.. er friends._

_Fleur regarded the girl with a cool expression, "Anna is it? Well, from what I have heard House Cleric has a marriage contract with the second son of house Flint. That child is still growing in his mother's womb." This statement caused the girl go red with embarrassment and then outrage. However Fleur decided to twist the knife a little. "Poor little prude, while you are stuck raising your inbred troll of a future husband. I will be enjoying the beauty that is a male veela." Fleur said before some barely concealed horror came across her mind. She was not supposed say anything about Harry's special status, 'maman is going to kill me!' _

"_Unlike you at least your husband is human, why did you refer to him as an inhuman, and a nonexistent one at that? Or does your kind strip little boys of their humanity." The girl asked obviously puzzled by that remark, but not confused enough to lose her contempt._

"_I have seen photos of his father, if a male veela were to exist then he would definitely be it." Fleur said licking her lips with a smirk. 'That is one bullet dodged.'_

_The girl resumed her haughty expression and huffed, stomping off to her next class. No one noticed the dark frown on a haughty seventh year in the shadows._

_End Flashback_

"Pleased don't tell papa! Fleur begged using her puppy dog eyes. Has any man withstood this power? It puts the veela allure to shame.

Harry crumbled immediately and waved it off."I see, crisis averted, are you coming home for the weekend?" Harry asked with hope, he misses her already.

: No, I have some schoolwork that needs completing. I will be by next weekend though. Seems I have to go! Say hi to Gabby and mama and papa for me okay? But don't mention the incident." Fleur said and finished imploringly.

In a meeting room somewhere north of Paris, 2 Days Later

50 aristocratic men were gathered around a grand polished mahogany table, Instead of the cold, haughty, expressions all of them wore looks of fear and rage.

"Are you certain she said that?" Perhaps she was joking? There is not a trace of veela blood anywhere in the Potter line." One man shouted incredulously!

"Fool! Thanatos was a mudblood! Both his parents were filthy muggles and he nearly wiped out wizard kind!" Another spat out in rage, turning a Vernon patented puce.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please allow me to suggest a compromise." A man called out in a reassuring tone.

"What compromise! He either is or is not a male veela, there is no in between!" The same man shouted,

spit flying in a very distasteful manner.

"What I mean is a compromise on an appropriate course of action for the time being. My plan is we take no overt steps but covert ones. We channel more funds to the DMLE and increase the amount of positive coverage our military receives in the media. We add more combat-oriented electives and even ones to increase physical fitness. If directly questioned, we say that we cannot grow complacent in peace and must be ready for the next outbreak of violence and be ready to uphold the peace and all that we hold dear." The man finished his little speech gaining approving nods, reasonable yet eloquent.

"Always the speechwriter Clemence." Another man said jokingly, "let us put this to a vote then, all in favor say aye." The ayes easily won the vote, the plan went ahead.

"Next order of business, shall we inform the British? At least discretely? I know that some pureblood families are sympathetic to the boy-who-lived after stories of his abuse came out, and not just the light, there are houses with sympathies on all sides of the spectrum." Said the leader of the meeting, this statement was discussed in whispers until Clemence spoke up again.

"That is foolish, it could alienate the British, make us look like fools if proven false, or lead to a bigger scandal in which Mr. Potter is actually a male veela, gains more sympathy and we drive a wedge between factions that would oppose him. This could lead to fragmented resistance and our downfall." There were nods at this."Also, when have the British done anything but stick their heads in the sand until it is so glaringly obvious, not even those incompetent barbarians can deny it. Observe the boy, my comrades and the truth will show itself and we will be prepared for a worst case scenario." Clemence left after the meeting as over, he needed to inform Jean Delacour immediately.

**Fin**

**_  
Like the ending? I bet you didn't see that coming! Now Fleur will probably be grounded until the sun burns out. Stay tuned for the next chapter (and to discover which faction is joining the harry hating club).**

**Okay first up is a shout out, this goes out to magitech and grayfoxmg1 for providing me with to vampire oc's both fit perfectly with what I need (one with an ancient, darkish past and one bubbly and young(ish). So now I don't need anymore vampires, So now I need A Siren OC, A werewolf OC, a second veela OC (or if I get enough reviews requesting me to do this: I can just put Gabrielle in there). **

**Any help you all can render would be terrific I suck at making OC's**

**Here is a form you can use to help submit the OC**

**name**

physical description

age or how old they look (prefer both)

personality

powers, special appearances  
family history (are wealthy or poor, political influence, famous relatives, notable facts such as divorced or abusive parents siblings, family killing family) really anything. 

**If you don't have any information feel free to just send in what you have I suck at making OC's but I can fill in gaps. Again I need help with this I can make OC's but they will be shitty, somewhat mary sue and will take a long time for me to make. **

**I got the human OC taken care of due to the help of an IRL friend, believe me its gonna be interesting *insert diabolical laugh here*.**

**Also just to get some input, a question for the reviews should I have him continue homeschooling, Or go to beauxbatons with some homeschooling on the side.  
**


End file.
